grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Anne Therese de Blois de Penthievre
Anne Thérèse (February 17, 1740 - Present) is a Grandelumierian noblewoman. She is the fifth child of the previous Monsieur le Prince, Louis Chretien, and Madame la Princesse, Marie-Augustine Laurene. Early Life Birth Anne Thérèse was born at Chateau d'Argenteuil on the 17th of Febuary, 1740. She was the fifth child born of Monsieur le Prince and Madame la Princesse. Upon birth, she received the title of Mademoiselle de Lorraine. Education Thérèse's''' 'studies were all done by a tutor at Chateau de Bizy. Her father being apart of the Empress' Council, and in charge of the Judicial System, was extremely busy and rarely made time to see his children. Thérèse's mother visited home numerous times, but payed little to no attention to her favoring her older sister,Clémentine . To the contrary of her sister, her tutors often berated Thérèse. They said she had a poor memory and could not comprehend the littlest of things. They called her ''Chien Lent on multiple occasions. Adolescence As Thérèse grew older, it was clear she did posses the l'esprit de Mortemart. She held no wit, and was known to hold a terrible sweat when conversing with those of the opposite sex. All those around her thought she was hopeless. And Thérèse too thought she was hopeless. It was noted that Thérèse often felt ostracized by her older siblings, she always held a sense of inferiority to them, despite her close relationships with her brothers. She would never know sisterly love from Clémentine. As Thérèse spent her time at Bizy, she would often receive letters from family members, but no matter how many times she wrote to her sister. She would never receive a response. Admittance to Court Before she could even step out of her nightgown, the news was given to Thérèse of her sister's descent into "madness". Voices they said she spoke to. Thérèse was neither upset or gleeful. She was surprised. She had thought her sister to be a stable lady for her whole life. She could of never guessed that her fall from grace would allow her entry to court. But it did. Two mornings after Clémentine's carriage left court, her bags were packed. And she was sent to court in her sister's place. Marriage Although she was considered to quite undesirable. Thérèse found herself in the prospects of marriage, considering it was her sister's betrothal. She was taken with her husband to be. Once the pair were finally wed, it would become clear to Therese that her husband, did not desire her, as she clearly was not the first choice. Affair Before the marriage Thérèse had begun an affair with unnamed Imperial guard who was known to her as ''Jean. ''The two often met secretly in the chapel, and exchanged love notes. On the morning of her wedding, the pair met in the chapel only to be seen by her brother the Duc de Lorraine, it was then the rumor spread around court. Thérèse's affair was then broadcasted to the whole court via her brother. As her marriage was never consummated, Thérèse's husband had her sent to the Abbaye de Fontevraud in disgrace. Appearance Thérèse received none of her mother's Mortemarte features, she was a pure Blois de Penthièvre. Her hair, unlike Clementine's was of a dirty brown colour with a texture that often matted if not combed constantly. Her skin was a pallor of white, that people often mistook as sickly. She had a large nose and plump lips that were always dry. Therese's appearance was often compared to her sister's and it was always the least favorable. Her sister contained a slim figure whilst she was overly plump, she was found quite often breathing heavily due to her overly tight corsets. Therese was given the nickname ''Dodu, ''because of her larger size. Therese was gifted in neither personality or beauty. Personality Thérèse was said to be quite split in personality, she could go from acting like a blubbering fool, to being quite aggressive. This was often due to the fact that she was always being taunted by someone. Thérèse contained very little self esteem growing up, and it practically depleted into a negative state when she arrived to court. She was often berated in public for her appearance, and if not subliminally then it was told straight to her face. Thérèse although passive, began to grow a hard shell, this often led to loud outbursts and her being ashamed. But she would come to learn that if you let people talk down to you, you will believe what they say. Category:House Blois de Penthievre Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Births at Argenteuil Category:18th Century Births